phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Journey to the Center of Candace
|image= |season=1 |production=111B |broadcast=20 |story=Bobby Gaylor Martin Olson |writer= |storyboards=Kim Roberson Kent Osbourne |ws= |directed=Dan Povenmire |us=February 29, 2008 |international= |xd= |toon= |pairedwith="Mom's Birthday" }} Isabella's dog Pinky eats her sash, so the boys build a mini-submarine to retrieve it except they end up someplace else. Perry is forced to take direct action when Dr. Doofenshmirtz's latest scheme specifically threatens Phineas and Ferb. Episode Summary can't make up their mind which to make a submarine or a shrinking ray that Linda commented to have such imagination, Candace eating her careals until Jeremy calls her and asking her out that makes her call Stacy and Jenny screaming with excitement. Isabella came along with Pinky and all her sash accomplishment patches that Pinky suddenly ate the sash. Ferb shows Phineas their plans that decide to create a shrinking submarine and try to retrieve Isabella's sash from Pinky's stomach. And since Pinky will eat any thing but dog food, they make a grilled cheese sandwich. But, Pinky runs off to chase a cat and Candace accidentally eats it with her siblings in the Mini-sub in it. To try to get out, they use Candace's body nerves to hang upside-down on a nearby playground's monkey bars so Candace will spit them out. But then, Candace takes control and gets off the bars. Meanwhile, Perry is entering Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Vacuum Cleaner Factory and they both decide to "Mix it up a little". So Doofenshmirtz tells Agent P his plan before he captures him. He creates the "Make-up-your-mind-inator" to destroy people who can't make up their mind. Then, Perry remembers that at breakfast, Phineas and Ferb said they couldn't make up their minds about they were going to do that day. Perry then cuffs Doofenshmirtz to nearby pipe, and then calls Major Monogram to come capture him. While they are waiting, Doofenshmirtz tricks Perry by saying there is pocket chess in one of two nearby handbags, but there is actually a self-attaching belt that sticks itself to any surface.Then, Dr. Doofenshmirtz frees himself and uses a demonstration of what just happened to Perry and unententionally traps himself. Phineas and Ferb, inside Candace, are heading to Jeremy's Uncle's sandwich shop. They start making Candace cough so they will be coughed out. Jeremy goes to get water, and they get coughed out and return to normal size. Then, Isabella returns with her sash, Pinky had spit it out. Then Perry and Doofenshmrirtz chase on the rooftop, Perry frees himself from the belt, and then kicks Doofenshmirtz off the building and he falls into the sub, his shoulder hitting the shrink button, and the sub falling into the grilled cheese Jeremy brings and named after Candace. But then, Pinky eats the sandwich, trapping Doofenshmirtz inside him. Songs Hemoglobin Highway End Credits While Pinky is sleeping, Doofenshmirtz wonders where he is. He learns that he's inside Pinky and plans to pee all over the tri-state area and laughs evilly, then pauses, sighs, and wonders, Oh, what am I doing with my life? Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Lines Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair He uses a keypad to activate a rotating section of the fence, which flings him through a trap door in the lawn. Memorable Quotes are inside Candace. Phineas: She's on a date with Jeremy. That means we're on a date with Jeremy. Ferb: Again, creepy on so many levels...}} Background Information * 20th episode produced. 20th episode aired, first broadcast on February 29, 2008. * Candace is allergic to dairy products ("Candace Loses Her Head"), but the severity is not specified. If it is a mild allergy, this may explain why grilled cheese sandwiches are her favorite. Grilled cheese sandwiches typically use processed cheese instead of unprocessed cheese, and this difference may allow her to enjoy the sandwiches with little or no reaction. * Episode description from the original Phineas and Ferbruary 2008 press release: Phineas and Ferb-ruary press release: http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020108.html ::In "Journey to the Center of Candace," airing Friday, Ferb-ruary 29, Isabella's dog, Pinky, accidentally eats her Fireside Girls badge sash, so Phineas and Ferb devise a plan to build a shrinking submarine so they can go inside Pinky's stomach and retrieve it. Unfortunately they end up inside Candace's stomach, right in the middle of her big date with Jeremy. * First episode where Perry shows his affection towards the boys. * When Doofenshmirtz indicates the large snowglobe he was going to trap Perry in, a bit of the instrumental of S'Winter plays. Continuity None Allusions *'Journey to the Center of the Earth:' The name of this episode is derived from the novel Journey to the Center of the Earth by Jules Verne. *'Fantastic Voyage:' the Micro submarine to enter the human body a homage from the film Fantastic Voyage. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Additional voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Eileen Galindo, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povenmire :: ♦ designates a character that did not appear in this episode References Category:Episodes Category:Articles under Construction Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher